Rediviva
by queenpearl
Summary: A newcomer arrives at the Kennedy Space Center. One that is far more than meets the eye... NOTE: In the process of being transfered to FictionPress. You can find me under the name LadyPearl.
1. Interlude: Sex Ed by Atlantis

**Step 1: Pick your partner carefully**  
Atlantis eyed the first individual to approach her. A young female Tomcat who probably didn't know what was happening to her. It would be her first time and Atlantis hid her inner grin. She just _loved_ teaching newbies. She dipped her head politely to her as she approached. "What can I do for you Ensign?" She asked, reading her rank. "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, I just. Well, some of the boys were talking and uh they told me you might be able to help me out?" The Tomcat shifted her weight nervously and Atlantis could both see and smell her embarrassment as well as her rising libido. She offered a warm smile. "They were right to. For there's one thing I love more than anything. You know what that is kiddo?" The Tomcat shook her head. "No ma'am. What?" "Teaching newbies." Atlantis grinned.  
 **Step 2: Guide them where you want to go but compromise**  
Once the doors were closed, Atlantis gently guided her new companion over to the bed. "I-I hope, I'm not troubling you ma'am." The Tomcat stammered. "Ensign why do you think I put clams in today's dinner menu?" Atlantis asked. "R-right. Sorry." "Okay, here's what I want you to do. Lie down on your back and try to relax as much as possible. You're very tense and that will only make things more difficult." "And what are you going to do?" The Tomcat looked up at her and once again Atlantis was struck by how young she was. "I'm going to give you the most satisfying, most exciting, most enjoyable night of your life." "Aye ma'am." She agreed. "I can tell you've never done this before so if there's anything you find you don't like me doing. Let me know." "I will ma'am. Thank you ma'am." "I'm calling you Ensign, you can call me Captain." "Aye, aye captain." The Tomcat grinned at her. Atlantis grinned back. "Ensign, prepare to be boarded."  
 **Step 3: Go slow but make it worth her while**  
Ensign moaned as Atlantis tickled her wings in a way that gave off just the right amount of tickle without it being overwhelming. It actually felt good. Very good, really. She quivered as her superior moved downwards, leaving a trail of kisses every so often down her hull. "Relax." Atlantis had a very soothing voice that aroused her all the more. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to ease the tension in her muscles. She yelped when she felt Atlantis' tongue tickle her slit. Atlantis looked up at her, her blue eyes luminous in the dark. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked. No, no absolutely not. "I didn't expect it. You can continue." Ensign replied. Curious now, she watched as Atlantis expertly traced the edges, never going so far in as to thrust with her tongue but just enough to give Ensign a taste of what to expect. It served to arouse her more and she moaned again, kneading the air with her gear. Atlantis paused, looking up. "Very new at this." She said and went back to it once more eyes twinkling as Ensign blushed. Stars above, she was amazing!  
 **Step 4: Encourage your partner to reciprocate**  
Atlantis felt herself being turned on as her partner's pheromones filled the hanger. Her own slit swelling as her libido grew. She pulled back from her administrations. Ensign felt it when Atlantis stopped and looked up, slightly disappointed. She saw Atlantis gather herself and leap onto the bed beside her. She turned around, lowered her head and went right back at it with slightly more vigor. Ensign let her head fall back, then she heard a shrill whine. She looked up again. Atlantis' position beside her meant she could reach Ensign's slit with ease while her own was well within the Tomcat's reach. Smirking, the younger knew exactly what her superior wanted and only had to move slightly to get up underneath Atlantis' belly. Atlantis purred as she felt Ensign start licking her slit, copying her movements almost exactly. As Atlantis picked things up, so did she.  
 **Step 5: Let your partner explore on her own**  
Atlantis moved back from Ensign's slit for a minute. She was still standing which meant Ensign had to stretch to reach her so the shuttle retracted her gear and shifted her weight so she was lying on her side. "Now I want you to explore. Don't copy me. Seek things out on your own, like I did. Think you can manage that?" She asked. "But, what if I hurt you?" Ensign wondered. "I'm tougher than that." Atlantis smiled. "But if you do something I don't like, I'll let you know." She promised. Ensign nodded and and set to work. Closing her eyes, Atlantis let her explore while providing just enough attention to the Tomcat's slit to keep her sufficiently aroused. Now all Atlantis needed was to catch up, then she could finish this session. Ensign didn't just play with the shuttle's slit, she also explored elsewhere as well, admiring the sleekness of Atlantis' underbelly. She noted the body flap, tilted slightly downwards to allow her better access and curiously poked it. Atlantis quivered as though a shock had gone through her body. Ensign shifted, then poked it again this time dragging her tongue along the corner. Atlantis once again shook and a moan that she couldn't quite hide escaped her. Ensign grinned. Clearly, this part of her anatomy was sensitive and Ensign's curiosity was at its peak. It was time to explore just how sensitive Atlantis was. Giving the body flap one last lick, she moved further aft to the engines. All aircraft had sensitivity to their engines. Each one sparkled with cleanliness and Ensign was just itching to put her tongue to work and dirty them up a little. The left one was closest to her and she licked the rim of the exhaust cone, feeling Atlantis tense in anticipation. But instead of going straight inside, Ensign worked her way around the outside sometimes making her movements seem like they'd go inside them stopping just short. Atlantis groaned in frustration. "Stop teasing me!" She whined. Ensign laughed. Feeling emboldened she moved to the center engine, starting at the end and moving her way forwards towards Atlantis' tailfin. When she licked the base Atlantis squealed. Ensign paused. "Are you alright, Captain?" She asked. "I'm fine." Atlantis panted. Another sensitive place found. Ensign smirked, she was on a roll tonight. Planting soft kisses from the base of the tailfin and working her way up, she reached the speed brake section and gently spread each side of her tail apart, opening the brakes. Here, she kissed and licked feeling Atlantis shudder with each touch. Finally the shuttle had enough and twisted, pinning her down and grinding their slits together. Ensign's landing gear was forced wide to either side of Atlantis and she gripped the shuttle's flanks as she was lifted off the bed and pressed against the wall. Atlantis' own gear held her there. Ensign's fans were running and Atlantis' cargo bay doors opened as both grew increasingly hot. Ensign reached around, getting her teeth into the side of one of the doors and gently gnawing on it. And this was enough to send Atlantis over the edge. Slamming their slits together one last time and grinding them as hard as she could, Atlantis sent a stream of hot fluid directly down Ensign's passageway. Ensign herself came a second later, spraying Atlantis' slit and underbelly with her fluids.  
 **Step 6: Give your partner the opportunity to lead  
** When her vision cleared Ensign looked up to see Atlantis still above her, landing gear trembling as it worked to support her weight and the sensations of orgasm. She raised her head to give the shuttle a gentle kiss. Atlantis purred and when they broke apart, her gaze was soft. "Wow, that was..." Ensign panted, her body still tingling. "Can we do that again?" Atlantis tilted her head to the side. "Do you want to do it again?" She asked. "Yes please." Ensign begged. Atlantis looked down at her, considering. Then she nodded. "They we shall. But on one condition." She leaned down, pressing her muzzle to Ensign's ear rubbing her face against the Tomcat's sensitive neck. Ensign moaned and she almost missed Atlantis' next words. "You lead." The shuttle purred. Ensign looked up at her, surprised but flattered and also eager. Her explorations last session had revealed some sensitive areas on Atlantis and she couldn't wait to put them to the test. She grinned. "As you wish Captain." She replied. She flicked her port landing gear against Atlantis' starboard which unbalanced the shuttle and sent her rolling onto her back. Ensign in the same instance flipped herself upright so she was now on top. Atlantis gazed up at her, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Think you can handle this much aircraft honey?" She purred. It was a break from their previous agreement and Ensign found she had no trouble coming up with a suitable counter. "Oh I think I can manage just fine sweetheart." She replied, using her starboard gear to poke Atlantis' body flap. The shuttle yelped, then shot her a glare. "That was a dirty move." She said. "I learned from the best." Ensign said cheerfully, lowering herself down. She rubbed their slits together, slowly. Atlantis moaned, head dropping back. "I think I taught you too well." She said and Ensign chuckled. She opened the doors on her nose, extending out her props and gently tickled the leading edge of Atlantis' left wing. Atlantis shuddered and Ensign smirked, knowing how sensitive those areas were. And the closer you got to the main body, the more sensitive the wings became. So she started out at the tips, both probes now working in unison on left and right and moving inwards. Never the same pattern, never the same speed on either, it was always different and it sent Atlantis into a frenzy. She writhed and bucked, humping and arching herself against Ensign in a desperate attempt for more contact. Whines and moans issued from her throat in equal measure but that was not enough. No, Ensign was determined to make her squeal. She wanted to hear her beg. Lowering her head, Ensign planted kisses along Atlantis shoulders, working her way towards her throat. Finding the perfect spot, which she kissed first, she opened her jaws slightly and started sucking. Atlantis stilled beneath her but her moans grew louder. "God Ensign." She managed. Ensign suckled, bit, licked, then kissed. A cycle which she repeated several times before giving the spot, now sufficiently marked, one last parting kiss. She raised her head, contemplating for a second, then made her decision and kissed Atlantis, hard. Her lips were just as soft and deliciously moist as she thought they would be and Atlantis pushed into it with a deep throated moan. Ensign stuck her tongue out, keen to explore and Atlantis obliged her, her own tongue slithering into the Tomcat's mouth. The two played a dance after that, battling for control. Atlantis, with all the experience and knowledge but never pressing her advantage too far. And Ensign, a raw recruit in comparison but with a gift for touch. Her probes broke off from the wings and reached back, one grabbing Atlantis' tail the other drawing lazy random circles on her body flap. Atlantis jolted, pressing even harder into the kiss. Ensign took advantage, using her sudden stiffness against her and shoving her back down violently. She broke off, keeping the shuttle pinned flat to the bed. "Uh uh." She chided. "Be a good little shuttle now." Her teasing tone had the desired effect and Atlantis growled in frustration. She smirked. Still tickling her body flap, her other probe went down tracing the outer edge of one of Atlantis' three main engines and slowly stuck itself inside poking edge of the exhaust chamber. Atlantis yelped, trying to hump and get their slits together once more. Ensign was a terrible, terrible tease and she was desperate to get this over with. Once again though, Ensign was just out of her reach. Fumbling a bit, Atlantis managed to get her cargo arm out and reached around to try and shove the Tomcat down onto her but Ensign caught the arm in her mouth and began to deep throat it. "Oh god..." Atlantis moaned as she felt those teeth and exquisite tongue do their work. Ensign's second probe moved back to join the first down at Atlantis' engines and teased the shuttle on her center engine. Atlantis felt sheer pleasure coursing through her veins. She'd chosen perfectly. This was better than sex. This was way better than sex. This was, too amazing for words! Ensign's smirk was the only warning she got before the Tomcat slammed down onto her, their slits lining up at such an angle that Atlantis' clit was given quite the treatment. Ensign's tail rubbed her body flap, her probes hit hard against the back of her engines and she bit down on her cargo arm. This combination was not only enough to give Atlantis relief, it gave her such a relief the likes of which she'd never felt before. She didn't squeal, she wailed crying out her passion to the world. Ensign retracted her probes as Atlantis' engines lit, shooting out a wall of flame that hit the heat resistant hanger door and lit up the whole room. As her wails died down, Ensign took the opportunity for payback and forced the shuttle off the bed, shoving Atlantis against the wall. Her landing gear held her there as she ground their slits together in an up and down pattern to coax more fluid out of the ecstatic shuttle. Both their fluids ran down their sides and landing gear like a small waterfall and formed a puddle on the floor. It was all Atlantis could do just to hang on and return Ensign's vigorous kisses as best she could.  
 **Step 7: Always take the opportunity to expand your horizons**  
At last, the orgasm began to pass and Ensign gently set her down on the bed once more, cradling Atlantis now as she gently lapped up the fluids they had both spilled. Atlantis took a minute to catch her breath. Once she did, the first thing she said was "Holy shit." "Did I impress you ma'am?" Ensign asked. "Impress me? Ensign, that was- that was the most incredible sex experience I have ever had." She replied. "I take it you want to do it again?" Ensign asked. "What is your real name ensign?" "Nares, Franciasca Georgia Nares." She replied. "Franciasca then. Would you be willing to be a regular partner should the needs arise in both of us?" Atlantis asked. Franciasca beamed. "I'd be honored to ma'am." She replied.


	2. Interlude II: The Molasses Disaster

All was calm, all was quiet at the Kennedy Space Center. Columbia, Discovery, and Atlantis were all still asleep in their hangers. Challenger would've been too if she didn't have an epic prank to set up. She slipped near perfectly silent out of her hanger, using a side door rather than the noisy main doors. It was a tight squeeze and she was thankful that NASA had the foresight to create a 'pedestrian door' large enough to accommodate a shuttle's bulk. A precaution in case of emergency and the big doors, which were driven electrically, were offline. Closing the smaller door behind her, Challenger took only a moment to let her eyes readjust to the dim light of the alleyway. As she made her way out onto the main tarmac, she paused to let her eyes readjust again for the bright taxiway lights that lit up the whole strip. She made her way to where Irene was parked. The large 747, one of several that acted as the 'nannies' for the shuttle fleet, was as wide awake as Challenger. Like her, Irene shared a fierce love of pranks and had been invaluable in securing the stuff for this year's.

"Is it ready?" Challenger asked her. "See for yourself." Irene smirked behind her as Challenger moved aside a few crates of equipment that NASA had recently brought in for the next set of OMDP. Hidden behind these crates were a large number of barrels all labeled with the words "caution, liquid inside". Challenger beamed. "You, Irene are a miracle worker!" She said. Irene chuckled. "I learn from the best." She replied with a humble bow. Challenger smirked. "Let's get to work." She said. The two split up, each taking a few barrels at a time. The plan was simple. Attach a number of barrels to the plumbing of each building. Then, when the base woke up, sit back and watch the entertainment. Challenger was shaking with silent laughter as she hooked up the barrels beneath Columbia's hanger. In addition to the molasses, she'd added barrels of flour to her big sister's pipes. "This is gonna be a massacre." She snickered. Finishing up quickly, she beelined it back to her hanger. Irene likewise returned to her gate and the two settled down for a few more hours of sleep before the inevitable entertainment followed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF POSEIDON, WHO DID THIS?!" was the first cry that sounded across the base that April Fool's morning. Atlantis was usually the first shuttle up in the morning, that and her 'sailor language' was enough to tell Challenger who had discovered her handiwork. The prankster snickered to herself, sitting back in bed and enjoying her morning coffee. The last fresh cup that anyone would likely have for the rest of the week, seeing as the base's water supply was currently, out of order.

The next hour saw the rest of the base learn of the prank as well.

"WHY IS MY COFFEE NEARLY SOLID AND TASTE LIKE MOLASSES?!"

"IT'LL TAKE A WEEK OF WASHING TO GET THIS STUFF OFF ME NOW."

"CHALLENGER, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HELL!"

Oh Challenger had no doubts Columbia would make her see it. Her big sister took her pranks seriously and a prank war was inevitable and likely to last most of the year. Still, for now at least Challenger had the upper hand and the second oldest shuttle enjoyed her breakfast.

Columbia barged her way in through the side door, the same one Challenger had used. The younger shuttle just managed to hold her laughter in check when she saw her big sister. Columbia was fond of morning showers and that molasses-flour mixture did a number on her. She was more mottled brown now than white. Her eyes were blazing but her voice was calm and thoughtful which admirably did instill a bit of fear into Challenger. A raging Columbia she could handle. But if you weren't afraid of a quiet Columbia then something was wrong with you!

"You know Challie dear," she began, her voice surprisingly soft and calm. Challenger couldn't hide her wince if she tried and she noted that Columbia was pleased about that. "That this means war." "Of course I do." Challenger replied, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt. "But you might want to take a bath first." She suggested. Columbia gave an angry chuff and left. "GAME ON COLUMBIA!" Challenger called after her.

She knew that her big sister would make good on her promise. Challenger's next few months would be _hell_ for sure. _"Worth it."_ She thought, laughing as she heard another scream. Ah, it was a fine day already.


	3. Chapter 46

In the morning, Nares silently slipped away while Atlantis slept off her hangover. It was the first time in years the shuttle had ever had one. Nares let her be, making her way to the cafeteria to find herself some breakfast. Discovery wasn't up yet and surprisingly neither was Challis. Challis' ability to appear at even the most ungodly of hours had more than one plane wondering if she ever slept and Nares expected her commanding officer to be at her usual spot. The rumors surrounding her and Discovery had been on the uptick the last few weeks and Nares briefly indulged in the idea that they might not be completely unfounded. The remaining sister, Endeavour, was at the table and she beckoned Nares over. The shuttle's green eyes were dark and she looked as though she hadn't gotten any sleep. It was like looking in the mirror for Nares. The F-15 cross could only guess what she herself looked like having stayed up nearly the entire night in sessions with Atlantis. "How is she?" Endeavour asked. There was no need to specify who 'she' was. "I'm losing her Endeavour. No matter how hard I try I keep seeing bits of her slip away. Now, she's nearly gone." Nares looked down. "Why is she like this Endeavour? She's hurting, so _so much!_ And there's nothing I can do to stop it!" Endeavour sighed. "My sister is a drunk, an addict and a whore but she is not stupid." She gave Nares a look as the F-15 bristled at hearing those insults directed at her beloved. "She's let you into her confidence, which means she not only trusts you with her secrets but she trusts you not to share them. Which means I am going to tell you what I told her yesterday."

A few minutes later, a stunned Nares stumbled out of the mess hall. But before she could make it to Atlantis' hanger she was met by Columbia. "What is it?" She asked, in no mood to entertain any more shuttles except her own. "Nares I need to talk to you." Columbia said earnestly. "Atlantis is cracking at the seems because of you!" Nares shouted. "Keep your voice down." Columbia hissed. "I want to help Atlantis as much as you do and you're in far better position to do that than me right now." "Endeavour told me everything." Nares took a deep breath. "What do I have to do?" She asked. "How much does Atlantis usually drink in a day?" Columbia asked. "About 2 bottles of the good stuff." Nares answered. "Last night was an exception to that. She went through six." Columbia nodded. "While she's still sleeping it off I want you to gather all the bottles you can find. You no doubts know where she hides her secret stash in case Discovery or Endeavour take what's on the walls. Get all the bottles together and ration them. Leave just one behind for her to nurse throughout the day." "And what purpose would that serve? She'll know who did it." Nares said. "Not necessarily. You're not the only one who knows where Atlantis stashes her alcohol." Columbia said and briefly there was a hint of the same desperate look in her eyes that Nares had seen with Atlantis. It startled Nares but with Columbia, it was controlled. Atlantis was wild, desperate. But Columbia had been where Atlantis was now and had come out of it, in complete control of the madness within. Discovery had saved her. Now it was up to Nares to save Atlantis.

The F-15 did as she was ordered and she followed those orders with vigor. Every last bottle of alcohol was removed, save one. A bottle of Daniels, a favorite of Atlantis, left in the cupboard for her to indulge in for the day. Nares made herself inconspicuous in the kitchen when Atlantis woke, drawn to consciousness by the smell of breakfast. She moaned, her stomach churning at the smell of food. Emerging from the covers she saw a glass of water on the nightstand and a pair of aspirin beside it. She downed both gratefully. She staggered to her wheels, shaking her head several times before stumbling into the kitchen and flopping down in a seat. Nares set a plate of bacon and hashbrowns in front of her, along with a glass of orange juice. "Eat every bite, no excuses." She said. Atlantis raised an eye at her tone but complied. As soon as she was finished, Nares took the plates and practically shoved them in the dishwasher. "Well you're in a mood today." Atlantis said, feeling a bit more alive now that she had a meal in her. And a lot more nauseous. "Just trying to wrap my head around a few things, that's all." Nares replied. Atlantis frowned. "So you know then." She sighed. "I don't know what to do Francaisca, I- Columbia's been dead for 15 years. She can't be alive, she just can't be!"

"Atlantis, I know how you feel." Nares said, setting aside her dish towel and coming around to sit beside the shuttle. "How can you?" Atlantis moaned. "I lost my mother to the Witness Protection Program when I was 3 months old. She's still alive somewhere and I don't even know where she is. But if I did know, I'd want to see her." Nares said. "This is different!" Atlantis protested. "No it isn't. Your sister is here, now. And probably understands better than me what you're going through. Just talk to her Atlantis, please." Nares begged. "I can't." Atlantis had never looked so small to her before. She seemed shriveled, huddled into herself in a manner that Nares could only describe as protective. It was the last defense she had against the demons consuming her. She wanted to forget everything. And Nares couldn't let her. Atlantis moaned as she was reminded that she still had a hangover. Her stomach flipped. "Nares..." She began and Nares instantly helped her into the bathroom. Atlantis threw herself onto her porcelain throne, vomiting up the breakfast she'd just consumed. Nares stood by, rubbing her shoulders.

When Atlantis could speak again she whispered "I can't do this." Nares pressed her muzzle between her shoulder blades, suppressing a quiver of fear when she felt how frail Atlantis felt. The shuttle was only 32 but she felt like she was twice that age. Atlantis trembled beneath her from fear and from lack of strength. Nares rubbed herself along her side in the vain hopes that some of her strength would be transferred to her. But all Atlantis could do was sob.


	4. Chapter 47

Discovery felt some trepidation as she stood at the threshold of Atlantis' hanger. She hadn't been inside since before Columbia's 'loss'. Atlantis, once a social shuttle, preferred her privacy more and more. Discovery, not wanting to risk conflict with one of her only remaining siblings, hadn't forced the issue. A decision she was regretting now. Atlantis might still be her old self if Discovery had pushed her. Now, she was but a shadow. The way Nares described her was 'the most miserable aircraft I have ever seen.' Not miserable in the depressed sense. Atlantis was a different case than Columbia. Columbia had a broken heart, something that she was able to fix relatively easily. If one could call her experience in Texas easy. But Atlantis' soul was fracturing. Her sharp mind was becoming her biggest threat as her past regrets threatened to overwhelm the fragile piece she had maintained for over a decade. Discovery was a fool not to see it before now. Atlantis wasn't just broken, she had been shattered. She had managed to put just enough pieces together to function and Columbia's reappearance was pulling those pieces apart. Rearranging them into something that no one wanted to see. Chaos, jumbled fragments jostling to fit into a puzzle that would eventually drive Atlantis mad. And no aircraft survived such a madness long. The worst thing was there was nothing Discovery could do to stop it. Once set in motion, these things could not be undone. But what she could do was delay it. Give Atlantis something to hold on to. A reason to resist. She had done the same with Columbia but Atlantis was so far gone that Discovery wondered if her madness could ever be controllable. And Nares' latest report was worrying. Atlantis had started having fits in the night. Her body was wracked by strange tremors and soundless screams issued from her throat. Discovery hoped they were just a side affect of a lack of alcohol.

Nares opened the door and sighed when she saw Discovery. "She's despondent. She stayed in her room for days. Doesn't speak to anyone, not even me. I can't get her to come out." "Let me see her." Discovery begged. Nares led her through the kitchen into the back room. She knocked thrice before entering. "Atlantis, I brought a visitor for you." She gave a nod to Discovery and left the two sisters alone. Atlantis had her back to Discovery as she sat in front of the window, staring outside. Her coat was matted and stained with all manner of impurities. Discovery sighed, nose twitching as she decided that she wasn't sitting anywhere near her until Atlantis had a bath. She grabbed her by the wing and tugged. Atlantis resisted, holding herself firmly in her spot. "You can get a bath here, or you can get on in the bathroom. It's your choice." Discovery said. Atlantis said nothing, she merely shook Discovery off and turned back to staring outside. Discovery sighed and let her go, exiting the room for a minute. When she returned she was carrying supplies from the bathroom. She laid them out, starting with the first of a series of brushes. It wasn't as good as a water bath but it would get the worst out of Atlantis' coat. She started brushing, occasionally feeling Atlantis wince when she pulled at a hard mat. But her sister never said anything.

When she was finished, Atlantis's coat shone with a glossy sheen. She was still greasy, but loads better than before. And she didn't smell nearly as bad. Discovery put her brushes away and used her tongue to smooth out her face. Atlantis lowered her head slightly for her, which Discovery took as a good sign. At least she was still self aware. Discovery got a good look at her violet eyes. She'd always admired their color. She felt they reflected Atlantis' personality well. Stability, strength, and devotion. All were good words to describe Atlantis. She had been the glue that held the fleet together. She had been the one to pull Discovery from the depths of her depression after Challenger's death. A fact that put the elder sister firmly in her debt. "You saved me once. Now let me save you." She whispered, searching for some spark of life in those eyes. Disappointed, Discovery touched noses with her sister before kissing her atop the head. She rubbed her cheek against hers. "I'll come by again tomorrow." She promised. It was getting late and she had her own hanger to return to. Brushing her flank along Atlantis' side she took one last look at her. Atlantis gave no sign she had even known her sister was there. She remained where she was, staring at the window, her soulless eyes reflecting back at Discovery like two empty black holes. Discovery sighed and left, closing the door gently behind her. She was more determined than ever to rescue her baby sister.


	5. Chapter 48

As Atlantis sought refuge in her hanger, meanwhile across the country another aircraft was holed up in hers. But for entirely different reasons...

"This is ridiculous!" fumed Lieutenant General India Francis Thatch. The 727 hybrid glared spitefully at the stacks of paper on her desk. As though she could make them all disappear if she stared hard enough. Ever since Rediva had moved to Florida, the Air Force had been struggling to find a replacement. Which left Thatch in charge of Edwards until a replacement could be found. Not exactly fitting of a three star. But if it got her out of that ditch of a base in Colorado, Thatch wouldn't complain too much. Still, there were better things to do in California than deal with a mountain of paperwork! She looked longingly outside the window. It was a beautiful day. Hardly any winds at all with a cloud layer above 12000 feet. The perfect weather for her kind of flying! Thatch sighed, pouring herself a glass of scotch as she stared. She took a sip, contemplating what life used to be like. There was so much she missed. Not for the first time did Thatch wonder if it was worth it. The secrets, the lies, the things she had been forced to do in the name of freedom, for her country and for her family.

 _"Columbia GO!"_

 _"I'm not leaving you!"_

 _"You still have a reason to live, my sister."  
_  
There was a knock on her door, forcing Thatch out of her memories. She set the mostly empty glass down and crossed the room to open it. It was Collins. Columbia's former yeoman, now hers stood there with a very unwelcome sight. Another stack full of paperwork. Thatch bit back a groan. "What is this batch for?" She asked as Collins stepped inside. "Fitness reports from Canaveral. Oh and the top is a letter from Columbia." "About time." Thatch said, reaching for it. She read it quickly, then again, more slowly. She set it down and stared hard at Collins. "Have you read it?" She asked and slowly the yeoman nodded. "Our bags are packed." She said. Thatch sighed and managed a smile, the first all day. That was what she liked about Collins. The yeoman knew exactly what she wanted before it was said.

As they lifted off from Edwards an hour later, Thatch took a moment to reflect on the events that brought her here. They had both survived that mission and a part of Thatch wished they hadn't. Death would've been a kinder fate than what awaited Columbia. But her sister had a reason to live now. The question was, did she?


	6. Chapter 49

_Daytona State College Campus, Daytona Beach Florida 00:35 hours_

For Irene, the gentle breeze, the humid air and the thick palm trees were all reminders that she was home. The Florida land always provided her with a sense of comfort and calm whenever she stepped outside and she took a moment, exiting the party house, to allow that calmness to seep into her. "Admiring the scenery Irene?" asked her friend and roomate Angelica Barnes. "You know me Annie, I always enjoy the scenery here." Irene replied. "Hmph, not much more than thick swamps and plenty of alligators to wrestle." Angelica snorted. "I'll see you back at the dorm." Irene said with a chuckle and waved goodbye as she headed off across campus towards her dorm. She had no idea that she was being watched from the shadows by two different people. One with foul intentions, the other with every intention to stop the first from getting his way.

Irene had to leave the clearing behind to get to her dorm and when she entered the woods, that's when it happened. Her cries were muffled instantly as a hand came up across her mouth. She tried to wriggle free, counting on the strength she gained from her mother's side of the family. "Ah, now don't struggle now sweetheart." A lustful voice whispered in her ear. She recognized the voice as belonging to Michael. Angelica's older brother. He was drunk judging from the slur in his voice. "It will only make it hurt more." He had his hand on her neck, fingers gripping a pressure point. The more she fought him, the more painful her experience would become. Irene surrendered, relaxing in his grip but her crimson eyes flared defiantly at him. But she had a different reason for giving in so easily. "You won't get away with this." She hissed. "Oh my lovely, I think I already have." He pinned her down beneath him, keeping his hand on her neck. For years she had been confronted with glimpses of a rescuer. Someone was watching her, or perhaps watching over her. Because whenever she was in trouble, it appeared. Just a flash of blue, a whisper, and then it was gone. Her guardian angel vanished as soon as it appeared. Irene hissed, kicked and scratched, anything to get him off her and hopefully to alert her secret protector. "And now my dear, you're..." He never finished his sentence. Because there it was, that flash of blue in Irene's vision. A vision once poor but improved through a series of successful surgeries. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it but each time she did she was always filled with a tremendous sense of relief and comfort. And this time was no different. Michael's weight was gone and Irene leaped to her feet in time to see him race past all previous intentions towards her gone. His only intention was to get out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. His shirt was torn and he had deep scratches in several places. Irene watched him go only for a second, shaking her head at the sudden change of events.

Then she turned to her 'angel'. The creature that had protected her would've normally vanished by now but this time it lingered. It stood half in the shadows, its large form concealed by the darkness. Irene extended her hand. "It's alright." She cooed. The creature bobbed its head as if to say 'of course it is. I trust you.' Irene felt she understood and looked around her. "There's no one else here." She reassured. Another bob and now it stepped out into the light. A coat of midnight blue with black chines appeared before her. Crimson eyes sparkled as though they reflected the light of the stars themselves. "You're beautiful." Irene whispered before she could help herself. The creature snorted smugly as if to say 'I know.' She moved forward, past Irene's outstretched hand and nosed her all over. "I'm okay." Irene reassured it. There was another snort. 'You're okay if I say you are.' The creature seemed to say. There was a gentle nudge when it had finished its inspection, satisfied that its report matched Irene's. Those crimson eyes bore into hers, so similar it was almost like looking into a mirror...

A soft gasp escaped Irene as she realized the implications. She had forgotten how to speak shuttle years ago, a loss caused by lack of use. But she could never forget her source. The one who had brought her into this world, not as Irene but as Melinda. "Mom?" She whispered. Columbia smiled and Irene closed her eyes as she felt her nuzzle her hair, gently tugging on the strands as she messed it up and smoothed it back down. Just like she used to do. Irene's hands came up to rest on her cheeks, feeling the roughness of her dyed coat of tiles. They stayed like this for a moment. Then the breeze changed direction and Columbia tensed, smelling something on the wind. She pulled back, tilting her head back to get a better read. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Irene, giving her a fierce nudge towards her dorm that caused the college student to stumble. By the time Irene caught her footing and turned around, Columbia was taking off. "No, wait!" She cried but it was no use. Columbia dipped a wing to her as she circled, gaining height before heading south along the coast. Back to Canaveral.


	7. Chapter 50

By the time Columbia touched down at Kennedy her worst nightmare had already arrived. Well, second worst. But it was the worst the US had to offer. It came in the form of Lieutenant General India Thatch. She was talking urgently with Discovery but quickly dismissed the shuttle as Columbia came up. "Major General, how nice of you to join us." Her sarcastic tone told Columbia she was in for it. "Shall we discuss matters in your hanger?" Columbia nodded. "This way ma'am." She said, forcing a smile. She led Thatch away from the gathering crowd which Collins was dealing with quite professionally. Columbia gave her former yeoman a nod.

Thatch followed her into the hanger and as soon as Columbia closed the soundproof door, her attitude made a vicious one-eighty. She rounded on Columbia, ramming her hard in the shoulder. Columbia pushed back, snarling. They had done this dance before. Thatch had no outlet for her emotions. She had to keep everything concealed. And so Columbia, in the same proverbial boat as Thatch, often clashed with her. It was a means of release as well as confrontation and getting one's point across at the same time. Thatch hissed, slamming Columbia into the wall before Columbia's superior strength kicked in. She was bigger than Thatch, stronger. And she wasn't weighed down by her old pains anymore. She resisted, and Thatch's brakes squealed as her wheels were pushed across the hanger floor. Columbia pulled back for a second, gathering herself, then slammed into Thatch with all her might. Thatch was flung into the far wall, crying out in pain. Columbia instantly changed her tune. Their sparing matches, as intense as they were, were never meant to induce pain or injury. "Thatch, I'm sorry." She said but Thatch was laughing. A quiet sound at first that quickly grew louder. Her whole body shook with it.

When she calmed down some, she said "So you really are free then. Your sisters have made you stronger than I, Columbia." "They are your sisters too, Thatch." Columbia replied. Thatch shook her head. "Say it Columbia. I speak your name, speak mine." She asked. "Thatch..." Thatch glared at her but there was no malice behind it. "Columbia please..." She begged. Her three stars meant nothing to her in that moment. There was no generals, no military. Just two sisters, and one was beyond desperate. Columbia relented. "Challenger, I'm sorry." She whispered. "Sorry for what? That you have a family now and I don't? That you don't have to hide anymore and I do? Columbia, never apologize for that. Never!" Thatch rose to her wheels. "I sent you out here because I knew you wouldn't last much longer in California. I was losing you, the only family I have left. The only one, who knows." "But I'm not the only one. Discovery..." "Cannot know." Thatch growled. "None of them, can ever know!" "They forgave me, they can forgive you." Columbia said. Thatch shook her head. "My loss almost killed Discovery. She might have it in her to forgive you but she can't forgive me." "You won't know unless you try." "And it's not just Discovery either." Thatch continued as if she hadn't heard Columbia. "Your reappearance is killing Atlantis. And even if you can save her she'll be too fragile to take another blow like that." Columbia looked down, knowing that Thatch was right. But her heart longed to help her sister. "I wish I could help you..." She whispered. Thatch pressed her cheek against hers. "I know, Collie." She yawned. "You want to stay here tonight?" Columbia asked. Thatch's answer was to snuggle her. "Predictable as ever." Columbia chuckled and Thatch nudged her playfully in reply.

There was a knock on the door and Columbia sighed, turning to answer it. She found Discovery and Endeavour standing there looking a little nervous. "We uh, we heard a fight. Well, something that sounded like a fight anyways." Endeavour muttered. "I'm alright." "We both are." called Thatch from the backroom. Still, the two younger sisters stayed where they were, seemingly waiting for something. Columbia sighed, recognizing the looks on their faces. "I'm letting you in tonight aren't I?" She asked. She sighed again and stepped aside. Discovery and Endeavour stumbled over each other in an effort to beat one another to the bed. But both stopped when they saw Thatch. "General." Discovery's tone was full of respect and Endeavour stood rimrod straight. Thatch chuckled. "At ease you two. The tiresome general has retired to her quarters for the night. You two may call me India." "We uh, we could leave..." Endeavour stammered. Thatch looked at Columbia but the bigger shuttle shrugged and said "It's your decision." What was left unsaid was that this might be Thatch's only chance. Thatch held her gaze a moment longer and nodded. "You're welcome to stay." She said warmly, giving both Endeavour and Discovery a nuzzle.

When she retreated, Discovery turned to Columbia. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question because they all knew the answer to that. Columbia sighed. "All in good time, Discovery." She replied. That night all four snuggled together on Columbia's bed. Columbia was sandwiched between Discovery on one side, and Thatch on the other. Thatch had Endeavour to her outside. She curled around the youngest shuttle, her successor to the fleet. She could never tell her the truth, but she wanted Endeavour to know that she was loved by her. And judging by the way Endeavour snuggled into her side, Thatch could see her message was received. For once no dreams haunted her sleep that night. Thatch, the former shuttle Challenger, slept soundly with her family for the first and last time. A family who could never know how complete it was.


	8. Chapter 51

Discovery felt she might finally be getting through to her sister. Atlantis still didn't speak. She hadn't spoke a word since that morning in the OPF. But she accented to Discovery's desires which resulted in her finally getting a bath. Discovery hadn't given Atlantis one in years. Not since they were both pups. Atlantis sat there as the water was drained and refilled several times before its black mucky color finally began to clear out and her coat was cleaned. Discovery ran her brush through it, feeling mats and knots that she couldn't feel before when it was dirty. She was gentle as she worked through them, still Atlantis did wince. She whimpered and Discovery paused, looking forward. She was astonished to see tears leaking from Atlantis' eyes. "Hey, it's alright." She cooed, nuzzling Atlantis' cheek. Atlantis shivered. "Let me finish up here and I'll get you back in your room okay?"

Discovery hurried, rubbing Atlantis down with a towel, drying her out before guiding her back to the bedroom. Atlantis leaned heavily on her. Her whole body was shaking with unreleased tension. Discovery thought she knew what was wrong. "Do you want me to get Francisca?" She had come to identify Atlantis' mate by her first name. Once she might've thought of the little F-15 as a partner. One of the latest in Atlantis' string. But the way she had come to care for Atlantis, especially now when the shuttle needed someone to love her the most. It warmed Discovery's heart to see such affection. Atlantis shook her head, offering a low whine in reply. She kneed the ground with her left main gear. It was a signal to Discovery that she was trying to say something.

Discovery leaned forward. "What is it Atlantis?" Pressing her ear to her jaw. Atlantis' violet eyes shone with indecision. She longed to say something but she resisted all the same. Inside her mind, two sides battled. _"I should tell her."_ **"No you should not!"** _"She deserves to know!" "It's against the rules!" "She's my sister!"_ **"She'll never forgive you!"...** On and on and on. An argument that had existed for decades, but usually confined to the dark recesses of her mind. Columbia's reappearance, something that had shocked but not surprised Atlantis, brought it to the surface once more. Discovery spoke to her again, drawing Atlantis out of the argument but it still went on, resonating loudly in her ears. It was impossible to ignore. That's why she was so afraid to speak. She feared to give voice to that argument. Discovery could not, she could never know, what Atlantis had been hiding all these years!

"Atlantis," Discovery said, her voice gentle. "You know you can tell me anything." _"Tell her. Tell her. Tell her!"_ The voices in her head chanted. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Atlantis screamed at them. She had had enough of that noise. That incessant voice in her head. So what if she couldn't help her sister? There was nothing she could do about it! As far as Discovery and the rest of the world were concerned, Challenger died years ago and that was that! When she blinked back to reality she saw Discovery cowering in front of her and was aware that she had risen to her wheels. She stifled the growls coming from her throat and lowered her gums back over her teeth. Her vision clearing, Atlantis immediately looked Discovery over for wounds. Seeing none she almost collapsed back on her belly. That was too close that time. Too close! If she ever wounded one of her sisters in one of her mind sessions, she would never forgive herself! Atlantis gave a low purr to reassure her sister that she was okay, pressing her muzzle to her cheek.

Discovery relaxed when she saw Atlantis wasn't going to attack her. She was worried when Atlantis started growling but her sister seemed relaxed now and came across as almost reassuring in her efforts. Atlantis was reassuring her, but why? Or was it herself she was reassuring, through Discovery? Discovery wasn't about to ask. She pressed her head underneath Atlantis', feeling Atlantis brush her cheek against her neck. "I love you. You know that, right?" She asked. Atlantis gave a soft hum in reply, her muzzle brushing past Discovery's left ear. She knew. "Well I do. And I always will." Discovery sighed. "I'll be going on a mission soon. Which means I won't be able to come by for a little while." Atlantis gave a sad whine. "You won't be alone. I'll make sure to work something out with Francisca and Endeavour." Discovery had a candidate in mind, she just wasn't sure if she should implement her strategy just yet. But something she saw in Atlantis' eyes told her it would be good for both shuttles.

The door opened and Nares poked her head in. "Discovery, it's time. They're waiting for you in the VAB." Discovery nodded. "I'll be right there." She stood and Atlantis pressed into her side with a hug. Discovery licked her. "I'll be back before you know it." She promised and turned to follow Nares out. "Does she ever, talk to you?" Discovery asked, pausing to look back at Atlantis. "No, but she doesn't growl at me either so I must be doing something right." Nares replied. Discovery sighed. "Yeah." "Discovery, a few weeks ago she wasn't even responsive. She's improving, that's the important thing." Nares assured her and the shuttle nodded. "Thanks Francisca." She said. Nares smiled. "Good luck on your mission." She said. Discovery's last glimpse was of her greeting Atlantis with a loving nuzzle, one the shuttle was returning with a kiss and, she just had to smile.


	9. Chapter 52

Discovery and Columbia faced each other inside the latter's hanger. Both shuttles had their hackles raised and Discovery was trying very hard not to growl in frustration. Their years apart had eased Discovery's memory on how stubborn her sister could be! And right now Columbia's stubbornness, while valid in its own right, was going against everything Discovery had seen from Atlantis so far. "I cannot, will not! Risk whatever progress you've made by gracing our sister with my presence. She's unstable enough because of me!" Columbia hissed. "While I acknowledge your concerns as valid, I stand by my position." Discovery said. "What do you have to go on that this won't end in disaster?" Columbia asked. "All I can say is that I saw something in Atlantis' eyes that told me you both would benefit from each other's presence." Discovery said. "It's a gut feeling, Columbia. I can't offer more than that!" "And you're willing to risk Atlantis' health on this feeling?" Columbia asked incredulously. Time had also made her forget how accurate Discovery's gut feelings could be. "Well, goddammit yes!" Discovery snarled, amber eyes blazing fire. Columbia took half a step back in shock. She had never heard Discovery speak like that before. A part of her wanted to punish Discovery for her impudence. She was the dominant shuttle. She shouldn't stand for such insubordination. But Columbia calmed her instincts.

That afternoon, Discovery was mated to her stack and rolled from the VAB in preparation for launch. Endeavour, who had the morning shift in watching Atlantis, exited the hanger. "She's in a mood today." Columbia frowned. "How bad?" She asked. "She's sullen, withdrawn. Doesn't respond to anything. I'd say she's regressing but I think it might just be the change in routine. This mission was supposed to be hers you know." Endeavour said. STS-163, a satellite deployment as well as an ISS docking, followed by a routine repair mission. It was a lot to handle in one go but with a 13 day schedule, Columbia was confident Discovery could handle it. But that wasn't Endeavour's concern. "I can understand that. No one likes to be scrubbed off a mission." Columbia said. "Go on in. She's expecting you, I told her you were coming." Endeavour said, giving her a shove towards the door. Columbia shot her a glare which Endeavour ignored. Grumbling, the eldest shuttle gathered her nerves and went inside.

Entering the bedroom, she found Atlantis in her usual place. Facing the window, sitting on the floor. She at least kept up her appearance, her white coat pristine and spotless like it should be. Only her eyes told the dirty tale. Darkened and hollowed with agony, they appeared almost soulless. The life which had once shown so bright in Atlantis had been reduced to a mere flicker. Columbia could both hear and feel her heart break at the sight. Quietly, she slunk up next to her. Sitting down with their hulls close but not quite touching.

They watched Discovery's roll out in silence for several hours before Columbia finally spoke. "You are welcome to hate me." She said. "I wouldn't blame you a bit if you do. I hate me." She had held this in for years, felt it grow like a poison within for months since her return and now that she was talking, the release was bliss and she couldn't stop. And all the while Atlantis was listening. She said nothing out loud, but her own voice raged strong within her mind. "Discovery, bless her soul, she gives me forgiveness I do not deserve. I accept it only because it pleases her. But I wish she would just stop with the kind gestures and yell at me instead." _"Why would you think that?"_ "At least I wouldn't have to feel like I'm being cheated." _"What do you mean?"_ "I've earned nothing but disdain, and scorn and instead I'm showered with kindness. Why? It's not fair! Look at what I've done to you!" Columbia cried. _"You've done nothing to me that I haven't already done to myself, Columbia."_ "I hid away, for _years_! I lied to you, my sister. I let you believe I was dead!" _"I missed you. I've missed you so much!"_ _"_ I should've let you continue to believe that. I never should've come back." _"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that!"_ "At least then you could've went on with your lives. You were plenty happy without my interference." _"Appearances can be deceptive. We needed you. We will always need you, Columbia!"_ "I don't know why I came back." Columbia sighed. _"Because you needed us. Because you needed the love we still had for you. That we will always have for you, my sister."_ Atlantis whined and Columbia stopped her rant, turning to her sister and pressing her muzzle to the top of her head. "I love you Atlantis." She whispered. _"I love you Columbia."_ Atlantis shivered against Columbia's side causing the older shuttle to pause. "I'll get you a blanket." She stood up and made for the door. For Atlantis, it was now or it was never.

"I don't hate you, Columbia." Her voice was hoarse from lack of use but her words were unmistakable. Columbia paused and whirled around to face her. Atlantis had her gaze locked on hers. Her eyes were still dark, but they were a bit brighter than before. "Thank you, Atlantis." Columbia sighed. "I'll make us some dinner, that okay?" Atlantis nodded and Columbia beelined it for the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 53

Discovery was concerned about leaving Atlantis so soon but this mission couldn't wait. The VP had pressed for its approval first with Atlantis, now with her. And the time frame couldn't be adjusted. Discovery carried a military satellite in her payload bay and was scheduled to deliver supplies to the ISS once she'd launched it. It was the repair however that bothered her. The satellite she was supposed to repair was Russian and there was no time to lose. Its orbit was decaying at a rate that would see it kiss the earth in 30 days. And for some reason, it was too big to retrieve and return. It had to be an on-site repair. She would lying if she said this part of the mission didn't concern her. It made her suspicious. Too big? For the shuttle that had launched the Hubble Space Telescope?! Now there was an idea! Discovery felt the Russians were just being well, Russians and that was that. She put it out of her mind. It was a decision she would soon come to regret.

When she launched she was treated to a welcome view. Columbia, Endeavour and yes! Atlantis were all out to watch her go. They cheered as she lifted off and Discovery watched as their forms grew smaller and smaller as she accelerated away from them. She rolled on her back, relishing the feel of the wind over her face. It felt right, to see those three faces staring up at her again. The crack in her heart, created when one of those faces seemingly vanished forever, was filled with Columbia's return. And now to see her big sister there, watching her liftoff. No words could describe her feelings!

Discovery always felt relief when the SRBs were jettisoned and the rest of the flight went by quickly. She settled nicely in her geocentric orbit. She enjoyed the view the first few orbits before she got into position to launch her satellite. She had been told it was a communications satellite, but the fact that the contract came from the NRO told her most everything that was left unsaid. _"Communications indeed."_ She thought with a snort. The kind that made Snowden freak and Americans pissed off. Discovery didn't know, care and didn't particularly want to know where this 'communications' satellite would be directed at. Her job was to release it into its orbit and that was it. And release it she did. Satisfied with that conclusion, the ISS loomed ahead and she prepared to dock. Docking with the Space Station always made her nervous. She never doubted her flying ability but something about coming up on something at a closing speed of over 35,000 miles per hour set her on edge. Atlantis, with her cooler temperament and easy going attitude made for a much better ride. Nevertheless, Discovery managed with her usual flawlessness. "Houston, I have hard dock." She radioed. _"Copy Discovery."_ Nares was acting as CapCom this morning, she'd flown out earlier in the week to prepare. Discovery felt the plucky F-15 had earned it!

The second part of her mission was completed within a day, leaving her with another 7 to deal with the Russian satellite. Disengaging from the ISS, it took another day for her to rendezvous. When it first came into sight Discovery's first thought was no wonder she couldn't take it home with her. The thing must've weighed over 50 tons! The second thought was that it most certainly wasn't a communications satellite or she wasn't a Space Shuttle! She pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the task at hand. Capturing this beast! "Okay Houston, I'm in position." She said as she got closer. "Houston, you seeing what I'm seeing right?" _"Affirmative Discovery."_ Nares replied, sounding cool as ever. But in Launch Control, Columbia turned pale.

Unaware of what was happening back on Earth, Discovery closed in and grasped the beast of a satellite in her arm. "Houston, I have capture." She reported. _"Copy that Discovery. You may proceed but be careful. This thing's awfully big for a comms sat."_ Nares replied. "So it's not just me then." Discovery muttered as she went to work. She went to pop the access hatch but something caught her eye and she tilted her head up. And received the greatest shock of her life!


	11. Chapter 54

"HOLY SHIT!" She gasped, not caring that she was broadcasting on an open frequency. She got herself under control. "Houston, I'm switching to Com Beta." Houston gave her a minute. _"Okay, you're on a secure frequency Discovery. Go ahead."_ Nares ordered. "Houston," Discovery was still in shock and not quite sure how to say this. "This satellite, it's uh it's got quite the payload in it." _"Define payload."_ Nares asked.

Just then another voice cut in. It was Columbia and she sounded, afraid? _"Does it have six nuclear warheads in its launch platform?"_ She asked. "Yes it does." Discovery answered before a question sprang to mind. "How did you know that?" "I think that's something we'd all like to know." Endeavour said as the entire Launch Control team turned and stared at her. Columbia took a deep breath and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you, is totally classified." She said. "It is never to leave this room and PUT AWAY THOSE CAMERAS!" She snarled to the press team. "I expect an oath of secrecy, from all of you!" Her gaze swept across each face and held something extra in it for the press core. Everyone agreed to her terms, press included.

"Right." She sighed. "This satellite is called DRAGON. It was built by the Russians in 1984. Construction delays prevented its launch until the 1990s. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, what remained of the satellite was gifted to the Chinese. The Russians knew their time was up but they also knew that by making friends with the Chinese and gifting their Asian partner's workshops with their engineers and their technology, then they could maintain their position against the US. So the satellite was finally launched on January 16, 2003 under the disguise of a communications and weather system. Now into the classified bit." She waited for the press to put their cameras away before continuing. The mike was open which allowed her to tell this story to Discovery as well. "I was recruited for operations with the CIA in 1981 when I became an officer in the Air Force, shortly after my maiden spaceflight. What I did in the intervening years is not important however, another agent and I dare not share even her false identity, I shall name her only by her code number, 99. In 1986, 99 was much like me, serving dual duty between both the Air Force and the more clandestine operations of the CIA."

She was cut off by Atlantis. "She was due to launch on an Air Force mission on the 28th of January, a date that had been set due to numerous delays that had pushed the schedule back by over a month. The CIA mission however, couldn't wait. And she was forced to abandon her Air Force launch in favor of the CIA's. This mission was designed to prevent the handover of DRAGON to the Chinese. Needless to say it failed. Several years later, in 1998 I was tasked with 99 to destroy this same satellite before the Chinese could launch it. But the charges I set failed to explode however I did escape with the plans and managed to setback the Chinese program for several years. The CIA was determined to destroy this satellite at any cost and when it was launched, I went up after it. The plan was to disengage the platform from the satellite, disengage the guidance system and let the remains burn up in the atmosphere. But the last few attempts at sabotage had made the Chinese wary. They installed several hidden traps in the system. If you don't get the sequencing just right in just the right amount of time, this thing will..." _"Blow up in my face?"_ Discovery asked. "No. It wasn't meant to destroy itself in the process. Do you see any slats on the ribs?" Columbia asked. _"Affirmative. I count at least five."_ Discovery answered. "Those slats each hide a dagger. They won't pierce your skin, they don't have to." Columbia said. _"They just puncture the tiles."_ Discovery said, her voice deepening in realization and not just from knowing how dangerous this thing was. Because now she knew exactly what Columbia was trying to tell her. "Exactly. I got on the wrong end of those." Columbia sighed. "That's why I never came home Discovery. I was lucky in that I was able to use my flying skills and sideslip back in but the Chinese expected a body. So I gave them one."

She gave the press a nod and they removed the covers off their cameras, back on live. Columbia was aware that most of the nation was listening to her now. Word had got around of a dangerous satellite that was attached to Discovery. Columbia had to reassure them. "Now you listen to me. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that not only does Discovery return safely to earth, but that satellite doesn't pose a threat to anyone, ever again!" She turned to Director Barnes, NASA's head of operations. "Sir, request permission to join Discovery up there." "You aren't cleared for flight ops, General." said the surgeon. "Don't care. I'm the only one who knows how this beast works." Columbia growled. "Can't you, talk her through it?" Endeavour asked. "No go. The system's too complex." Columbia answered. "Sir please!" Barnes sighed and looked at the surgeon who reluctantly nodded.

Columbia's elation was short lived as Discovery came back on. And she sounded frantic. _"Um, its wings are moving. Is it supposed to do that?"_ Columbia all but bounded up to the console. "Discovery disengage now!" She cried. But it was too late. They all saw on the feed the daggers extending. "Discovery, full thruster burn! Get out of there!" Columbia tried one last time but the feed cut for several seconds. _"I'm okay."_ Discovery sounded a little shaken. _"But those daggers, they did exactly what you said they would do, Collie."_ "What's the damage?" Endeavour was immediately on the case. _"I've got a few scratches on my chin, nothing too major there they just grazed me. But my wing... Endeavour, I'm missing at least one full tile there."_ "Which ones?" Endeavour all but growled. _"The three closest to my shoulder all have gouges in them. And the number 8 tile's missing completely."_ Columbia snarled and whirled around, cursing up a storm. Atlantis and Endeavour both gave her her space and it took several minutes for her to calm down. When she did, she stalked up to the console. "Houston." _"We read you Columbia."_ Nares sounded just as businesslike but for those who heard it, it felt both weird and welcoming to hear that name over the frequencies again. "Her onboard repair kit, will that work?" Columbia asked. _"Well..."_ "Can she make it back?!" Columbia pressed.

The answer was deafening. Deafening in its silence.


	12. Chapter 55

Columbia left the control center in a hurry. She needed to get over to the VAB to get ready for her flight. Dubbed STS-200, the designated rescue for this STS mission. Atlantis was following close behind, huffing as she worked to keep up with the larger shuttle. She was not pleased at this turn of events. "Columbia! Columbia can you just stop for a second? Can you listen, for just one minute?!" Columbia finally did stop, whirling around to face her. "Listen to what? You explanation?!" She hissed. "What was all that about in there." When Atlantis didn't answer she outright snarled. "Why did you jump in like that Atlantis?! That was classified information!" "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Collie. It doesn't suit you." Atlantis replied. "Atlantis." Columbia growled warningly. "I knew alright? I knew all along! Before she left, Challenger told me she was going on a special mission. Honor among squids, Collie. So while I had and still have no idea of her whereabouts, I do know she's alive." Atlantis said. Columbia hissed and whirled around again, resuming her voyage to the VAB. Atlantis resumed her chase. "Columbia dammit! Columbia you aren't fit for this mission!" "And you are?" Columbia practically sneered. Atlantis winced. "I'll admit this is the first time my habits have come back to haunt me. But I never drank for my own health. I drank for Discovery. Because for 30 years I held the one thing, _the one thing_ that could heal her and I can't tell her the truth!" Columbia sighed. "You think I don't feel the same way?" She asked, her voice a note softer. "We're wasting time. Discovery needs a rescue shuttle." "Columbia, you aren't ready! Even if you had been up in space in the last 15 years, recent events have you grounded. You can't even fly in the low atmosphere. What makes you think you can even handle yourself up there? You go up you'll get yourself killed!" Atlantis cried. "Well, I have you down here to help me out." Columbia replied and Atlantis scoffed. "Some help I am." She muttered. "You are. Atlantis I know you don't accept it. But you are and always have been a great help, to everyone. Discovery especially. So what if you couldn't tell her the truth, you saved her life! Saved mine on several occasions." "Fine. I'll be your CapCom but on one condition." Atlantis growled. "Name it." Columbia said. "Promise me you'll come back." "Atlantis, even if I could promise that you wouldn't trust me enough to believe it." Columbia protested. "If you really believe that Columbia, then you really have become senile with age." Atlantis snorted. "I'll trust you will. You did this time didn't you?" She asked. "Columbia, please." She begged. Columbia sighed, giving in with a loving nuzzle. "I promise." She whispered and Atlantis embraced her.

Columbia's infamous ground problems meant it was two weeks before she could launch. She relished in the feel of the solid rocket boosters igniting beneath her, she practically twirled over onto her back. "Oh HELL YES!" She cheered, her eyes closing as she felt the wind whistle across her face. "Houston, roll program." _"Roger, roll Columbia."_ came back Atlantis, who had flown to Houston earlier that week. She sounded like her old self, calm and collected. But what Columbia couldn't see was that she was trembling with anticipation and fear. She, Endeavour and everyone knew Columbia was not ready for this! They just had to hope and pray for a miracle because otherwise someone would not be coming home. She relaxed bit by bit as each call was read out and passed. She nearly collapsed in relief when she heard the call for MECO. Main Engine Cut Off. Columbia was in space! Endeavour, who had made the journey with her, steadied her sister and gave her a concerned glance. "I'm fine." Atlantis reassured her. "I want to check you out for a physical as soon as your shift ends." Endeavour growled. Atlantis sighed and nodded, knowing the pointlessness of arguing with Endeavour.

"Okay Columbia, you should rendezvous with the satellite in a few hours. Until then, sit back and enjoy the view." She said. _"Oh I intend to."_ Columbia's voice was bright and cheery and Atlantis could practically see her grinning giddily. She was back in space! After 15 years she was flying high above the earth! So excited was she, she fired her OMS in several sharp bursts, causing her to rotate and due a couple barrel rolls. "Okay easy does it there cowboy." Atlantis said. _"Spoil my fun why don't you, Lante."_ Columbia half pouted. "I know you're excited but please, take it slowly. You're out of practice up there." _"Out of practice? Why Atlantis, I didn't know you had the nerve to suggest it! Endeavour I could see though."_ "Hey!" Said sister exclaimed, a bit indignantly. Atlantis rolled her eyes. "Focus Columbia." She ordered. She couldn't believe _she_ was being the responsible one here! _"Fine..."_ Columbia sighed and instead performed her standard housekeeping chores. Her payload bay doors were opened and she did a few more tests of her thrusters and practice grasping at stray chunks of debris with her cargo arm. She was a little rusty but after a few misses, she began to get the hang of it.

That was the easy bit. But now came the hard part...


	13. Chapter 56

Columbia would be the first to admit her skills in space flying had gotten a little rusty and she was grateful for the help from Mission Control. Atlantis' voice was a lifeline for her whether her younger sister knew it or not. _"12 miles Columbia, you better slow down."_ Atlantis radioed. "Columbia copies." Columbia's nose thrusters fired, halting her forward progress. She rotated around, coming up on the satellite from the side. Positioned above near the massive solar panels, she looked down at Discovery attached to the base. "Hello." She called. Discovery wasn't nearly as happy to see her.

"Columbia what are you doing up here?!" She cried. "You're giving up your secret." "Gived up actually. Cat's out of the bag now." Columbia said. " _Columbia!"_ Discovery exclaimed. "What about the Chinese? They'll kill you! Columbia, I'm not worth that!" "Not worth it?!" Columbia was so shocked she slapped her and slapped her hard. Discovery snarled. "Discovery don't you ever say that. Don't you ever say that again! I created this secret because of you and I can destroy it for the same reason!" Columbia hissed. "Now quiet, I'm trying to work here!" She began her task in repairing Discovery's wing. A shuttle could regrow her tiles naturally over time as her fur coat thickened and clumped together to form each tile. But that took too long and right now, Columbia needed a quick fix. A temporary patch. She supposed the best term she could use to describe it would be a wig. Discovery needed a wig. The thought made her giggle and when Discovery asked her what she found amusing, Columbia told her. And Discovery laughed as well. Replacing RCC tiles was a task that Columbia had performed only once before, on herself and that didn't work nearly as well as she'd hoped it would. She needed to do better this time. Thankfully, it was easier applying them to someone else. Easier still being a relative term.

It was six long hours before Columbia felt confident enough to order Discovery to detach from the satellite. But not before disabling the dagger defense system. "It should be harmless now." She said. "Test it, how does it feel?" Discovery wiggled her control surfaces, testing out the leading and trailing edges of the wing. "It feels fine." She said. "Good. It'll need a day to set though." Columbia moved in to carefully nose a few of the leading edge tiles, making sure they were properly in place. "If any of them come loose, let me know at once." "I will. And what are you going to do?" Discovery asked. "I am going to do what I should've done a decade and a half ago." Columbia growled as she tugged at a bunch of wires in the central conduit. "Collie no, you can't!" Discovery cried and even back at Mission control Atlantis gave her own protests. _"Collie, there's no guarantee that would work."_ She said. "Atlantis, the only way to make sure that this thing is destroyed is to set off the nucs and I am not doing that anywhere close to this planet. It has to go out into deep space and the only way to do that is for someone to ride on it." "Like hell it'll be you Columbia!" Discovery hissed. _"You promised me Columbia!"_ Atlantis wailed. _"Don't do this to us please!"_ Endeavour came on now but it was the final voice that Columbia heard that cinched it for her.

 _"You better listen to them Collie."_ There were several voices Columbia expected to hear but Thatch's on a private frequency was not one of them. "But..." She tried to protest. _"If you could get out of your fatalistic mindset for just one minute you might be interested in knowing that there is another way..."_ Columbia listened for several minutes as Thatch talked, then she nodded and shared her idea with Mission Control. Atlantis came back, more civil now that she knew her sister wasn't about to sacrifice herself needlessly. _"Yes, I think that might work. But I dunno Collie, there's no guarantee that system will even work. It's missed every single time and that's just in practice."_ "There's only one other option." Columbia said. _"STRAPPING YOURSELF TO THE DRIVER'S SEAT AND FLYING THAT THING INTO DEEP SPACE IS_ _ **NOT**_ _AN OPTION!"_ Atlantis, Discovery, and Endeavour all shouted at her. Columbia winced at the combined assault. She wasn't keen on playing space cowboy but she would do it if she had to. "Okay." She sighed. "Get Vandenburg on the horn. If anyone can get something up here fast it's them." _"We're already dialing their number, Columbia."_ Endeavour said and Columbia sighed. There was nothing more the two shuttles could do other than wait. And Columbia hated waiting!


	14. Chapter 57

As Columbia and Discovery bided their time, back in Mission Control the office was in full swing trying to get the Air Force on the line and push Columbia's plan up the beuracratic pipeline. A task easier said than done. Somewhere in the middle of all this, Atlantis' shift ended and she was immediately escorted out by Endeavour who insisted upon giving her a full physical. Something Atlantis was reluctant to undergo. "I just had one done like 3 months ago Endeavour." She grumbled. "Don't try and tell me you're fine because that's a load of cow shit! You were shaking like a palm in a hurricane in there!" Endeavour hissed. "You and I both know that Columbia isn't ready. She made it through launch, despite the high stress on her systems but if she spends any longer up there she will die!" Atlantis said. "You're still getting a physical." Was all Endeavour said and Atlantis couldn't curse enough.

For shuttles, a physical meant the whole works. Needles, ultrasounds, X-rays etc. Discovery was better known as being the more difficult one during these procedures but Atlantis was just as bothered. She just didn't show it as much. "You better sleep with your door locked tonight." She growled as the ultrasound did its job. The gel was cold on her skin and she did her best to hold still like she was trained. "Oh, don't worry I will." Endeavour replied as she worked. She was well aware that Atlantis would make her next few days misery if she could. One thing that never changed about her was her ability to get payback! Seeing that she wasn't getting the ideal response, Atlantis tried another tack. "I know you brought your model sets with you." She said. This time Endeavour did pause, but only to wack her upside the head with her scanner. "You break even a single one of those and I will set fire to that supply of uglies you call a bookshelf!" She growled. Atlantis pouted, rubbing the spot a few times. "I hate you." She grumbled. "No you don't." Endeavour said as she put her scanner away and gave her sister a shove into the X-ray chamber. Atlantis snorted. No, she didn't hate Endeavour.

She sat there for several minutes as Endeavour fiddled with the controls. Each time a picture was taken, Atlantis felt the X-rays penetrate her body, giving Endeavour a clear view of the organs inside. The sensation made her hair stand up, giving her a poofy appearance and her skin tingled. "Okay, step out." Endeavour finally ordered and Atlantis gladly complied, giving herself a thorough shake. She expected Endeavour to be laughing at her, after all she looked ridiculous with her hair all sticking up as though she'd been rubbed against the wall one too many times. But Endeavour wasn't paying attention, her gaze was firmly on the pictures now on display on her computer. "Endeavour?" Atlantis wondered up beside her, curious as to what had captured her attention so thoroughly. Endeavour had always been a bit of a biology nut. Atlantis liked to tease her that it should've been her, not Columbia, who played with Spacelab all the time. Her hanger was decorated with images and models of various species bone structures and muscle configurations. "What's got your geeky senses tuned this time.. oh."


	15. Chapter 58

"...ia! Columbia! COLUMBIA!" Columbia grunted, opening her eyes to look at Discovery. "Sorry, I must've dosed off." She mumbled. "You did." Discovery confirmed. "Houston's on the line, they want to talk to you." "Thanks." Columbia engaged her comm. "Houston, Columbia here. Sorry about that, did you need something?" _"We've got the Air Force on the line now. They're going to walk you through the procedure."_ Atlantis came back. Something in her voice sounded different though. Both shuttles noticed it and Discovery frowned in concern but Columbia shook her head. Now was not the time to ask. "Okay, we're ready to receive." Columbia said. _"Columbia, this is General Tigard from Peterson."_ "General, an honor." Columbia said and behind her Discovery stiffened. A four-star was intimidating, even if he was 400,000 feet below them and half a world away. Columbia gave her sister a reassuring smile before turning back to her radio. "You have a better idea of the plan than me, sir. I understand if you can't tell me all of it but I need to know some to know how to behave up here." _"You know what kind of system we're using Columbia. Although powerful it has been far from accurate in the past... The problem is two fold. Having you up there to direct our fire would help but the system's unreliability."_ "Means that I could be hit. Yes, I understand the problem General." _"I won't order you to remain, Major General."_ "Well that's the good thing. You never have to sir." Columbia replied. _"Yes I know. Good luck up there. Peterson out."_ Columbia turned to Discovery who was already shaking her head. "I know what you're going to ask and my answer is no." "I wasn't going to ask you Discovery. Return to Earth. I'm making it an order." Columbia growled.

Discovery stiffened in protest, her training warring with her desire to be a sister. In the end there was only one choice and Discovery stood down. "Yes ma'am." She replied, snapping off a salute. _"Houston, Discovery. I require earliest window to Dallas Fort Worth International."_ It was unheard of for a shuttle to land anywhere other than California or Florida but Discovery wasn't waiting around to first land at Kennedy, and then travel overland to Texas. She was going straight in. _"We'll have those numbers for you in a minute Discovery."_ Atlantis replied. Columbia tuned them out after that. Her attention was focused on the satellite a mere 15 miles in front of her. "I'm in position General. And Discovery's in atmospheric interface right now so she's clear as well." _"Rodger that, Major. Beginning countdown on your mark."_ Columbia watched the earth rotate below her. Currently on the dark side she waited until the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon, bathing her hull in pink warmth. "Mark!"

 _"Standing by to receive firing data."_ "Telemetry coming your way now." Columbia opened her computers to the firing mechanism on the ground, giving it a live feed of valuable data. Data that she hoped would make this thing work right. _"Initiate primary firing sequence. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Firing!"_ It came as a beam of light as the powerful lazer shot through the atmosphere and out into space, towards her. "Okay, okay." She kept herself calm only through decades of experience. The lazer made a direct hit on the satellites' main generator, starting a chain reaction. As soon as the satellite was hit, it began an automatic firing sequence designed to shoot its warheads at pre-selected targets. It never had the chance to complete it. As soon as the fuel began flowing into the canisters containing the warheads, it exploded, sending the section containing the nukes flying out into deep space. Before it got out of range, Columbia took aim. Two pairs of slits opened on the leading edges of her wings and a pair of Gatling guns emerged. She opened fire, striking several hits and she watched satisfied as the warheads exploded. The flash was brighter than the sun and it seered Columbia's eyes before she recovered her senses and closed them. The flash left spots across her vision that would linger for several days but otherwise she was unharmed. "Target destroyed. The satellite and its payload are no more." She could practically hear the cheers in both Peterson and Houston from here. She switched frequencies. "Houston, request vectors to Dallas International please." _"Stand by one Columbia. Discovery's just landing at Dallas now."_ "Standing by." She waited less than a minute before Atlantis came back. "Okay Columbia, you are clear to initiate a 10 second de-orbit burn in 30 seconds." "30 seconds to the burn, copy. 10 ticks on the thrust."

Columbia effortlessly fired her nose rockets, slowing her forward progress just enough to allow herself to be captured by the earth's gravity. The darkness of space gave way to a pink-white glow as the atmosphere burned around her. Her eyes still stinging from the nuke explosion, Columbia winced at the brightness of the plasma trail. She couldn't close her eyes though. She needed to see where she was going. She broke through the heating region, gently pulling her nose up slightly as the thicker air generated more lift over her wings allowing her to level off. Whispy clouds flashed by as she glided towards the ground and she broke through the layer at 10,000 feet, getting a clear view of the runway.

Used to either a coastline or a remote desert, the sight of a city below her almost induced a panic before she remembered. _"NASA 102, Dallas tower we have you in radar contact. Expect 18L, traffic has been cleared for you. And do you want to stop on the runway or are you okay to taxi?"_ "Dallas tower, NASA 102 I'll taxi thank you." _"Understood. Altimeter is 30.02, winds 15 at 190 gusting to 20. 18L cleared to land!"_ "Cleared to land, NASA 102. See you on the ground." Columbia's approach and flare was flawless and she handled herself fine, until her wheels touched the ground. All aircraft had a built in mechanism that ensured as long as they were in the air, they would feel next to nothing if they were injured. As soon as she hit asphalt however that defense went away and everything that everyone had been saying. About how unfit she was to fly and how risky this really was, came true.

Columbia had never felt so sore or so tired in her life! Her heart felt like it was in her throat, her stomach was flipping violently and she was certain that she would lose it somewhere along her taxi. Discovery was waiting for her as she slowed and exited the runway. Columbia barely noticed her. Her vision was narrowing and her hearing was distorted. Whatever Discovery was trying to say to her wasn't getting through very well. Her balance was off and she staggered, aware that her gear was trembling beneath her and she was liable to collapse. She felt Discovery steady her which did nothing to ease the nausea currently ailing her. Her stomach did one last tumultuous flip and Columbia lunged forward, emptying its contents all over the tarmac. Discovery soothed her and Columbia was grateful for her steadying presence. She tried to make her way to the gate, her stomach still emptying itself as she moved. She felt something pull her back and the jolt was enough to overcome whatever lucidity she had left and she fell into blackness.


	16. Chapter 59

As soon as her sister hit the ground, Discovery was in overdrive. Medical training kicked in and she set to work immediately. Columbia was unresponsive to her questions but she was still conscious and still puking all over the pavement. Discovery recognized the symptoms of severe vertigo. She dug through her on board medical kit to see if there was anything in there that could help. She did find some betahistine and quickly filled a syringe, sticking it into Columbia's shoulder. Columbia gave no visible reaction but after a few minutes, she did start to relax much to Discovery's delight. Her eyes were open but glazed and Discovery could only imagine how disorientated she was. She nosed her and Columbia groaned. "Take it easy, I'm right here." She assured her. Columbia tried to focus on her, struggling to make sense of her surroundings. The airport's emergency services had been put in play as the tower had noticed that something was wrong. "Ignore them, just look at me." Discovery ordered her as the sirens got louder. "Just look at me sister." She helped her to her wheels, and Columbia leaned heavily into her, the only solid thing she could feel. "Now just follow my lead okay." Columbia nodded and head down, occasionally dry heaving, she followed her sister into the ramp.

Once at the gate she was swarmed over by paramedics. The reports were not encouraging. "She's run herself ragged. She's beyond dehydrated." Two IV's were inserted, one to deliver a standard saline solution to replace her lost body fluids. The other to give her nutrients to replace her low blood sugar. At some point Columbia did fall unconscious but at least the attention had helped stabilize her. Her vitals were still way too low to be safe but the weren't in freefall anymore. Discovery had little else to do so she stayed by her side, as she had post-Texas. She did not remain alone in her vigil for long. Atlantis and Endeavour joined her after a quick flight up from Houston. All three sisters surrounded Columbia as she slept, each taking a portion of the day as their watch. Occasionally one would get up to acquire vitals but otherwise, they pretty much all sat in silence. Each lost to their own thoughts.

For Discovery, it was like Texas all over again. And that was far from a pleasant time. But at least she had a purpose then, a goal to help her sister escape that wilderness alive. Now she could do nothing. She was a helpless bystander. And that made her sore more than anything!

For Endeavour, all she could think about was all the times Columbia stood over her when she was sick. The eldest sister would do so for all of them, rarely leaving their side until they were better. Endeavour remembered the last time she had the flu. About a year before Columbia left. For three days she was bedridden and for the entirety of that time, Columbia stayed with her. If Endeavour needed a bucket, Columbia had one in front of her in a second. If she was getting too hot, Columbia had icepacks surrounding her. If she was cold and shivering, Columbia would envelop her in her larger bulk and lay there until she stopped shivering. Now their positions were reversed and despite the precariousness of the situation, Endeavour couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied that she could return the favor.

Atlantis sat between her sisters, her gaze alternating between Columbia and the far wall. Her blue eyes were glazed over, deep in her thoughts. Columbia had been her closest companion, after Challenger. Her eldest sister had grieved for her in a way that Atlantis couldn't although the younger still grieved. There was a reason Columbia knew all of Atlantis' secret liquor stashes. She'd spent many a night going through them as she sought refuge in Atlantis' hanger, away from the rest of the fleet. It was harder on her than the others. At least Atlantis and Discovery could show their emotions. Columbia, as fleet leader, had to set an example. She could not. And it wore on her in a way that none of them could understand. Atlantis always tried her best though, was always welcoming and comforting to her big sister whenever she needed it. That was what she was there for. Discovery wasn't wrong when she said she was the glue that held the fleet together. She was the Diplomat, the one who ensured peace always reigned supreme both within the fleet and within themselves. And now that status was threatened. _"It's already twice the size of what I can treat and its spreading. Sprouting little friends all over the place."_ Endeavour's horrified words slipped into her conscious memory before Atlantis could stop it and she tore her gaze away from Columbia to look at her younger sister. Endeavour met her gaze, her green eyes dark with pity and self-loathing. Atlantis shook her head. She refused to blame her for any of this when the only one she could blame was herself. She turned back to Columbia, resting her head over her flank her gaze back on the far wall again. _"6 months Atlantis, no more."_ Atlantis closed her eyes, wetness streaking down both sides of her face. _"I love you, Columbia."_


	17. Chapter 60

Columbia was out for over a day and when she did come around she was groggy and slow to react. She expressed the desire to take care of some needs so Atlantis carried the IV bags while Discovery and Endeavour helped her walk. Columbia moved slowly and her gear trembled with each step. She was running a high fever which concerned them and the way she was squinting indicated that she had a massive headache. The sisters cut down on the chit chat. Once she was lying down again, Discovery attempted to coax her to eat something. Columbia turned her head away. "You need to eat something!" Discovery whined. "Not hungry." Columbia rasped. "Yes you are. You just don't know it." Endeavour cut in. Columbia fixed them both with a glare but neither moved. She looked to Atlantis for support and found none. The middle shuttle was just as resolute as her sisters in her opinion. Sighing, Columbia got to work on her plate. She didn't admit it out loud but they could all see she felt a little better having eaten something. "Now leave me be." She grumbled once she'd finished, curling up and going back to sleep. The three sisters exchanged glances, eyes twinkling as they knew exactly how Columbia was when she was ill. One by one they filed out, knowing that as long as Columbia was grumpy, she would be okay.

Stepping outside for the first time in a day, Discovery tilted her nose into the wind, purring as the breeze ruffled the leading edges of her wings. Neither Endeavour nor Atlantis were surprised when she made a beeline for the runway. "Wait for us!" They squealed, chasing after her. The three had a good hour long flight, playing tag across the sky. Trying to catch Discovery in the air was hopeless but Endeavour and Atlantis gave it their best shot. When they landed, Atlantis was panting hardest of all. "I, give up!" She groaned, lying flat on her belly. Discovery snickered. "Aww, is widdle Lante tired? Does she wanna take her nappie?" She gave Atlantis a poke and the shuttle shot up, taking a swipe at her. Discovery reared back, just managing to avoid the strike. "Do that again, and I'll make you take a widdle nappie!" Atlantis hissed. Discovery laughed. "Feisty." She commented. Atlantis stuck her tongue at her which caused a fair amount of eyerolling between the trio. Slightly irritated at her sister's immaturity, Endeavour grumbled "I need a drink." "Ooh, Endeavour needs a drink." Atlantis grinned. "Did you hear that Discovery?" Discovery too was grinning. "Our widdle sister's growing up." Endeavour made a mock lunge at her which made Atlantis howl with laughter. "I know a good place we can go." She said. "Hopefully it's close to a police station." Discovery commented. "Hey! That was one time!"

30 minutes later found Discovery, Atlantis, and Endeavour all seated at a table ordering dinner. They all got a hearty steak. To no one's surprise Atlantis went straight for the hard stuff and got a double shot of tequila. Endeavour was more neutral with wine while Discovery, well aware of her light weight status, went with a soda. "Whatever gene you have that makes you immune to alcohol, I want it!" Discovery said. "You and everyone else, Discovery." Atlantis preened. "Permission to throw Atlantis into the street?" Endeavour sighed. "Denied." Discovery deadpanned. "We'd get hit for littering." Atlantis pouted as both her sisters howled with laughter. "You two are mean." She said. "Aww, we're just messing with you." Discovery grinned. "You know we wouldn't do that!" Endeavour said, nuzzling her. "Yeah, I know." Atlantis said, her gaze serious for a second until something caught her attention. Endeavour followed her gaze and groaned. "Oh no..." Discovery frowned and looked. "Uh oh." She agreed. Entering indoors was a gang of fighter jets. Very, very hot looking fighter jets. Atlantis, predictable as ever with her one track mind, picked up her drink and left the table, wondering over to the bar where she took a seat well within sight of the newcomers. Discovery was not surprised. With Nares still in Houston, Atlantis had no one to give her attention but to behave that way with Columbia still very sick did not sit well with her! "I'm going to kill her." Discovery grumbled. "Not if I kill her first." Endeavour growled, her green eyes devoid of any laughter as she glared at Atlantis' back. She was angry for an entirely different reason even though she knew exactly why Atlantis was behaving this way.

Neither shuttle was surprised when Atlantis attracted the fighter jets, then seduced the fighter jets, then when the drinks started flowing a little too quickly and the fighter jets instigated a barfight, Atlantis got right in the middle of it knocking out several patrons. Then the police arrived and Discovery and Endeavour were left shaking their heads as Atlantis was hauled off to the drunk tank. "Shall we?" Endeavour asked. "Let's finish our dinner first. Then you can go get her." Discovery replied. "Good plan... hey wait why do I have to go get her?" Endeavour asked. "Because I got her the last 3 times. It's your turn." Discovery replied. "But... ugh!" Endeavour grumbled.

One hour later found Endeavour with Atlantis in the Police Station's bathroom. "Serves you right!" Endeavour was saying as Atlantis worshiped the throne. Atlantis was too busy emptying her stomach to reply although she did shoot her sister a glare. Endeavour patted her back once in reply which caused Atlantis to heave again. Endeavour kept one wing on her to keep her steady, waiting patiently for her to finish. Atlantis raised her head, her muzzle glistening with a mixture of bile and alcohol. "What, do you want me to say, Endeavour?" She rasped. "I don't want you to say. I want you to do!" Endeavour growled. "What do you want me to do then?" "I want you to be responsible!" Endeavour snarled. "Atlantis, when I said 6 months, I _meant_ 6 months! And that's the best outlook I can give you. It could be less, it _will_ be less if you continue to behave this way!" Now Atlantis was angry. "What do you expect Endeavour? You told me I am going to die, I'm not just going to sit and wait for that to come around. I want to _live!"_ "There are other ways to live, Atlantis. You've spent so much time off doing this sort of thing. It's probably what caused the cancer in the first place. You've forgotten that there's more enjoyable ways to pass the time. We want you here with us. _I_ want you here. Not off playing drunk shuttle with the cops!" Endeavour reached across and flushed the toilet, taking a piece of toilet paper and wiping Atlantis' muzzle clean with it before dropping it in the bowl. "I need you here. Because soon I won't have you here. Be sensible Atlantis, and give what time you have left to us." Atlantis didn't answer but it was obvious she was thinking carefully about what Endeavour said. Endeavour sighed and helped her to her wheels. She sighed the discharge papers, making numerous apologies to the officers on duty while Atlantis did her best to look remorseful. Then the two returned to the airport. Before going into the hanger though, Endeavour took Atlantis to the showers. "You smell like a bar and look like you just got out of jail." She said. "Maybe that's because I did." Atlantis replied and Endeavour cuffed her sharply. "Shower, now!" She growled, hearing no argument. Atlantis sighed and did as she was told.

The water was turned as cold as she could make it and Atlantis was far from gentle with the controls. Closing the stall door behind her she ripped back the curtains and stepped in, forcibly closing them behind her. Standing directly under the near freezing cold stream gave her a chance to think. Six months was not a long time and it was likely closer to three that she would have before the symptoms became too much for her to handle without help. She could extend it. Endeavour had told her that with treatment she could live for up to a year. But Atlantis refused. Her own habits had caused this. It was her own fault she was dying and it would be wrong of her to shy away from that responsibility. Her heart was pounding, reminding her that for now at least, she still lived. But for how much longer. How long did she really have? Beyond all the guess work, all the estimates, there was a real number. A truthful one and Atlantis didn't know what it was. And that was what scared her more than anything. It could be months, it could be weeks, she could die tomorrow. It was impossible to tell. Atlantis didn't realize she was trembling into she noticed she had emptied half the shampoo bottle into the tub having squeezed it. She quickly squeezed out what she needed, lathering herself up before sitting there and allowing the water to run over her again. A mixture of soap and water ran down her face and into her eyes, stinging them but she ignored the pain. The one good thing about the shower was that the streams of water masked her tears as she sank down to her belly with the water still rushing over her back and cried.

Endeavour felt torn as she stood guard outside the shower. The quiet sobs which had been coming out of there for the last half hour were breaking her heart. However rushing in there was not an option. Atlantis needed this time to herself. She remained where she was. Eventually, Atlantis wondered back outside coming up beside her. Endeavour carefully schooled her features, pretending she hadn't heard her sister's agony. She said nothing and neither did Atlantis. Wordlessly, Endeavour led the way back to the hanger. Discovery was already asleep at Columbia's side so the two sisters found an empty space beside the pair to lay down. After a few minutes, Atlantis spoke up. "Thank you." Endeavour shifted closer to her, resting her head over hers. Atlantis gladly snuggled to her side, drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 61

Being fleet leader wasn't just about being responsible. Although sometimes Columbia had to face the hard decisions. Less so now than she did before. It was about knowing your fleet, in this case knowing your sisters. Columbia liked to think she knew them, even after 15 years apart. She knew when one of them was hiding something and Atlantis and Endeavour were most certainly hiding something from her. She doubted Discovery knew or even noticed. The eldest of her younger sisters was focused on nursing her back to health and Columbia knew from past experience that when Discovery got in that kind of mode that it was nearly impossible for her to see anything else. Not that she would ask Discovery to check for her in any case. Columbia could just order Atlantis or Endeavour to tell her what they were hiding but that was not how she did things. She believed in trust. If it was something she should know then she would know. But there was that lingering doubt in her mind. She'd been gone for so long. What if her sister's no longer trusted her in that way? She knew what Discovery would say to that and she didn't doubt that sister's faith in her. The other two were harder to predict. Endeavour didn't have a mean bone in her body. She would be the more likely of the two to share the secret. The fact that she hadn't indicated that Atlantis had either not told her everything or she had ordered her to keep quiet. Either way, Atlantis was the instigator and the secret was her own. Columbia knew she would have to force it out of her if that was the case. Atlantis could be sensible at all the wrong times. She knew how to keep secrets well. But she didn't know when it was right to reveal them. Columbia's instincts told her to hold off on any orders. They were telling her that Atlantis would soon have a chance to tell on her own terms. Columbia knew better than to ignore her internal crystal ball. She'd learn the truth soon, one way or the other.

When Discovery woke she noticed two things. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the hanger windows indicating that it was late morning possibly early afternoon. _"Why can't I wake up like a normal shuttle?"_ She wondered. The second thing she noticed was that Columbia, whose flank her head was resting across, was twitching every so often. Discovery raised her head and saw that her sister's eyes were tightly closed and she was wincing nearly continuously. The loud chit chat across the hanger was the culprit. "Why am I not surprised." Discovery growled as she spotted Atlantis and Endeavour deep in an argument. "I'll handle this." She told Columbia and rose to her wheels, stalking across the hanger with purpose. She thrust herself between the pair, shooting each a fierce glare. "Take. It. Outside!" She hissed. Atlantis surprisingly was the first to fall silent with understanding. By this point Columbia had partially opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh light. "Oh, sorry Columbia." She said and shooting a glare at Endeavour she stalked out with the younger following. "Attitude!" Endeavour snarled, beginning the fight anew as the door closed behind them. Discovery could still hear their snarling but at least it was muffled now. She sighed and shook her head, returning to her place beside Columbia. Her older sister shifted to accommodate her.

Discovery began her typical routine, giving Columbia her morning bath. She was delighted to hear her purr. "Your fever's gone down significantly. Do you feel any better?" Discovery asked. "A bit." Columbia replied. "I still have a jackhammer at work in my head though so I'll ask you to keep it down." "Will do." Discovery whispered and Columbia rolled her eyes. Both winced at the sound of something large smacking the outside wall followed by the sounds of an all out brawl. Apparently Atlantis had lost her temper. Discovery sighed. "Did you hear what those two were arguing about?" She asked. "Bits and pieces. Kinda hard to grasp it without proper context. Did um, Atlantis get in any trouble last night? Oh what am I saying of course she did." Columbia snorted and Discovery chuckled. "No more than usual. Just a quick trip to the drunk tank after some uh, minor property damage at a local bar." Columbia groaned. "Remind me to send apology letters when we get home." She said. "Will do." Discovery promised. "What I don't get is why it set Endeavour off so. Tossing Atlantis around for her misbehavior is my job. Endeavour is usually the diplomat in these cases." "Don't ask me. I'm in the dark as well but it might have something to do with the secret they're keeping." Columbia said. "What secret?" Discovery asked. "No idea. I just know there is one and Atlantis has somehow coerced Endeavour into keeping her mouth shut." Columbia replied. "So it's Atlantis' doing then. She'd tell us if it was important, wouldn't she?" The fact that Discovery had to ask that question out loud hurt. Atlantis had changed so much since they were both young Discovery had to admit she didn't really know her sister anymore. "5 bucks says Endeavour wins." Columbia said.

Atlantis poked her head inside. "Breakfast anyone?" She asked, all smiles and cheers. It was like she hadn't even been in a fight. "Please." Discovery answered, her stomach rumbling. Columbia also sat a little straighter, steadying herself against Discovery as she waited for the stars in her vision to clear. Atlantis smirked and stepped aside to allow Endeavour to come through pushing a tray full of food. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, hashbrowns, omlets etc. Anything and everything a shuttle could want for a traditional American breakfast was there. Discovery bounded over to the tray, fixing herself a plate. "Anything in particular you want Columbia?" Atlantis asked, swatting Discovery's arm away as she reached for sausages. "No more than three. You can get seconds later." She growled. Columbia chuckled. "Just my usual Atlantis." She replied. Atlantis nodded and began filling a plate. The four sisters ate in relative silence with Atlantis and Endeavour engaging in a grooming session afterwards. They showed no sign of their fierce fight earlier. Other than a few bruises and missing clumps of fur which stood out starkly on Atlantis. Endeavour had a few scrapes across her muzzle as well. Discovery looked at Columbia and sighed. Her sister already had her arm out. Grumbling, Discovery shoved a 5 dollar bill into it. "You placing bets on me now?" Atlantis asked. "Yes and somehow I always lose." Discovery replied. "I'll try to win you something next time." Atlantis replied and Discovery snorted, not seeing Endeavour's wince.


	19. Chapter 62

By the end of the week, Columbia was well enough to travel. Although not well enough to fly herself. One of NASA's two Shuttle Carrier Aircraft were called in to assist so Columbia would ride shotgun while her sisters cruised in formation beside her. They made several stops along the way so the 747 could refuel. It wasn't easy lugging one of their big behinds around the country. Just carrying the Hubble into orbit had left Discovery exhausted and sore for a week! 747's were larger and more robust, something Discovery envied them for. Oh what she wouldn't give to be able to haul a million pounds of cargo halfway around the world! The Florida coast loomed ahead. A recent heat wave had the temperature's sitting in the triple digits for the past week and Discovery could feel the heat from 10,000 feet up. "Out of the frying pan." Atlantis commented. "And into the fire." Discovery agreed. "Ladies first." Atlantis grinned. "Squids privilege." Discovery returned and laughing, Atlantis did just that. Clearing the runway for her sisters. Discovery came next, then Columbia, and finally Endeavour. "Wow, whoo! Melt my TRS this is hot!" The youngest exclaimed. "Ah don't be such a woosie Endeavour!" Atlantis said although she too was bothered by the heat. All the shuttles were sweating, their coats darkened by it. As Columbia was lowered to the ground, Discovery looked at her siblings and said "Last one to the pool is a cracked 17 inch umbilical!" Atlantis and Endeavour both squealed the unfairness of their sister's head start and chased after her. Columbia followed at a more reserved pace.

By the time she arrived, all three of her sisters were already in the pool. Endeavour was swimming laps. Atlantis was lying on a mattress. Columbia could just make out the white of Discovery's back as she circled underwater. "I guess I'm the cracked 17 inch?" Columbia asked with a wry grin. "Well you were last so I suppose so." Atlantis replied. "Okay. Then try this on for size!" Columbia backed up, then charged into the pool, doing a spectacular belly flop. "Oh no!" Atlantis groaned moments before she was engulfed with a wave. She was rolled off her mattress and into the water where Columbia grabbed her and spun her around. Both popped to the surface laughing. "I'll get you for that!" Columbia squealed and ran as Atlantis gave chase. Discovery came up beside Endeavour and both were giggling as Columbia beat the water with her tail, showering Atlantis in spray. Atlantis countered by coming up underneath Columbia and rolling her over. They eventually calmed down in time for lunch. All the shuttles enjoyed the super chilled LHO in a glass that formed the main part of their diet. Then it was back in the pool. It was too hot to do anything out of the water. Finally evening arrived and it cooled off just enough for them to wonder into the mess hall. They hit the showers first, cleaning their hulls of chlorine. A bit of play occurred there two. It was unclear if it was Atlantis or Columbia who started it but all the shuttles were covered in a soapy mixture by the end of it.

In the morning all the shuttles were feeling the heat and the results of their play yesterday. But it was Atlantis who felt it worst of all. "Ugh, I'll never throw a hose again." She groaned as she staggered to her wheels. She stretched each gear in turn, wincing as the muscles in her right main protested. She liked to lay on that side when she slept so she wasn't surprised to find she had knots there. "Nothing a little more time in the pool won't fix." She shrugged, sighing when she heard a knock on the door. At this time of day there were only two possibilities. Columbia or Endeavour and Atlantis strongly suspected the latter. Sure enough her younger sister was standing there when she opened the door. "Come with me." She said. "Can't it wait until after breakfast?" Atlantis asked, hoping to have a bit more time to collect herself before she had to deal with the ultimate exposure machine. "No." Endeavour said simply and Atlantis grumbled and was still grumbling by the time she was situated in the X-ray room. "Would you stop complaining?" Endeavour sighed. "The sooner we get this done the sooner..." "The sooner I can see how much time I have left?" Atlantis finished. "Forgive me if that's not something I'm eager to know about, Endeavour." She said. Endeavour gave in and fired up the machine. Atlantis sat very still as her training dictated.

Endeavour was already looking closely at the monitor before she even stepped out. "It's growing faster than I thought." Endeavour said. "How much faster?" Atlantis asked. Endeavour selected one of the pictures, a close up image of Atlantis' ribcage. She used her cursor to give Atlantis the tour. "These dark gray things here, those are your lungs. Your ribs are just above them, encasing them in a protective wall." "I know basic anatomy Endeavour. Now how bad is the problem?" Atlantis asked. Endeavour sighed. "Here, here, and here are the tumors. You can see them outlined perfectly. Give it another week and I won't even need the X-rays to see them." She said. "What do you mean?" Atlantis asked. "I mean they're going to become visible. Their integrating into your skin and will start appearing as lumps within a few days." Endeavour said. "But that's a good thing in comparison." "They're not just growing in one direction." Atlantis realized, swallowing hard as the implications hit her. "These lumps are directly over your lungs. The good thing is that they don't appear to be altering the bone or weakening it. But the bad thing is that this has allowed them to grow to gigantic proportions. At their current rate, they'll impact your lungs in 2 days. Once they make contact with the soft tissue they'll use the capilaries like a freeway. I can't predict where they'll go but I can give you a rough estimate." Atlantis steeled herself. "Go ahead." "In 2 weeks, you'll experience shortness of breath, maybe the occasional rough cough. In a month you'll be grounded. And that's not negotiable." Endeavour said and she nodded. "And then?" She pressed. She really didn't want to know but she had to know. "You will start coughing up blood as your capillaries burst and/or are crushed. You'll need to be on supplimental oxygen for most activities and your dependence on it will only increase. It will be impossible to hide Atlantis. From there it will only get worse. As your body reacts to the cancer it will start seeing anything you ingest as a poison. In the end it won't be the cancer that kills you, but the autoimmune response it triggers." Atlantis didn't realize she was crying until she felt Endeavour pressed against her. Atlantis leaned into her side, grateful for her presence. "Don't leave me." She begged. Knowing what would come was bad enough but the very thought of facing it alone was enough to send her towards despair. Endeavour was gentle despite her grip. "Never." She promised. She paused, knowing what Atlantis wanted to do. "Do you want me to go get them?" She asked. Atlantis nodded and Endeavour kissed the top of her head once before leaving the room to fetch Discovery and Columbia. Left alone, Atlantis had but a few minutes to steel herself for the hardest speech she'd ever give. To tell her sisters she was going to die!


	20. Chapter 63

Three shuttles stood at the fence, all staring at a freshly marked grave. Discovery, Columbia, and Atlantis were the only ones left. Six days ago, sister ship Challenger exploded on launch. The grave marked what could be recovered of her remains. There were no tears. They had gotten past the point of crying. Now was a time for deep grieving. "I hope they lift the ban soon. She-she would have wanted us to keep flying." Discovery said, her voice raw. "We will soon my sisters. I know we will. And you'll make her proud as you have me." Columbia said. Atlantis remained silent, as she grieved for an entirely different reason. For the truth she could never tell, for the pain she would cause her sisters with her silence. Discovery leaned into her and Atlantis nuzzled her in return. "We three sisters remain. Let us pray we shall never be parted again." Discovery said. "I promise." Atlantis answered.

Atlantis had a few minutes to herself after Endeavour left. A few minutes that were proving to be the most tumultuous thus far! How could she possibly just come forward and tell the two beings she loved most in the world that she was going to die?! _"This is going to break their hearts."_ Atlantis thought when she heard the knock on the door. Endeavour entered followed by Columbia and a sleepy looking Discovery. "What's the matter Atlantis?" Columbia asked. "What did Endeavour tell you?" Atlantis wondered. "I only told them that they needed to come here and that you would explain the rest." Endeavour explained. Atlantis looked at the faces of both her clueless sisters. Discovery was sleep eyed but concerned. Columbia looked to be steeling herself. She knew that whatever Atlantis was about to tell her was bad news. "I...I can't possibly tell you!" Atlantis cried. Endeavour held her. "Endeavour, can you..." Atlantis begged. Wordlessly, the youngest shuttle nodded, bringing up the monitor. Columbia looked first, pulling back with a cry of horror. "Atlantis..." She whispered. Atlantis bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She said. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." Columbia answered. "It's my fault you're hurting." Atlantis whimpered. "Atlantis, please don't be sorry for that. These things happen." Discovery cut in. "How long?" Columbia asked. That was the question Atlantis expected. "5 months." She replied. "Per aspera ad astra." Columbia whispered. She moved forward and gently, very gently, embraced Atlantis in a hug. "Is there, anything I can do." Columbia would always be protective of her sisters and proactive for them. The fact that she couldn't save Atlantis bothered her greatly. "Be my big sister." Atlantis replied. "All the way through this, I will be." Columbia promised.


End file.
